the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Rolie Polie Olie episodes
Episodes Season 1 # Little Sister, Big Brother / Through Trick and Thin / Bedlam # Ciminin Toast / I Find Rock / Tooth on the Loose # Nap for Spot / Monster Movie Night / Top Dog Fish # House Detectives / The Backyard Jungle / The Best Doggone Show in the World # Mutiny on the Bouncy / Roll the Camera / Pappy's Boat # Where's Pappy? / Hopin' and a Hoppin' / Just Like Dad # Spot's Birthday / Sir Rolie Polie Oily / Universal Spot # Squaresville / Zowie's Harmonica / Unruly Polie Olie # Rolie Polie Pogo / Two Not So Easy Pieces / Gotta Dance # Pappy Days / Copy Cat and Mouse / The Bump # Zowie Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold # Our Two Dads / What to Be / Magno-Men # Scavenger Hunt / What's Up Jack? / Grown Ups and Kids Season 2 # Mom's Night Out / Polie Pox / Da Plane! Da Plane! # Surrrprise! / Mousetrap / To Space And Beyond # Go Fish / Roller Derby / A Birthday Present For Mom # Little Souped Coup-y / Rain Rain Go Away / Beach Blanket Gizmo # Y2 Pappy / Upside Downers / Cutie Go Bye-Bye # Olie's Note / Baby Binky / A Record Bustin' Day # Where O Where Did Olie Go? / Gone Dog-Gone Dog / A Chip Off The Old Orb # The Legend Of Spookie Ookie / Oooh Scary / Zowie, Queen Of The Pumpkins # Looove Bug / Seven Minutes And Counting / Olie's New Suit # Mission Invisible / Muscle Bots / Hypno-Eyes # Starry Starry Night / Snowie / Jingle Jangle Day's Eve # Little Bot Zoo / Zowie's Soupy Hero / Coupy Won't Fit # Zowie Do, Olie Too / Dicey Situation / Square Plane In A Round Hole Season 3 # Home Sick / Leaf Me Alone / Round and Round and Square We Go # Throw It In Gear / A Tooth For A Tooth / Polie Collectables # Doggy Day Afternoon / Visibly Invisible / Itty Bitty Baby Starry # Baby Talk / Putting On The Dog / Whistlin' Zowie # Square Roots / 1 Olie, 2 Olie, 3 Olie, 4 / Switcheroo # Cool It / Polie Pests / Camp Out # Giz-nesia / 1001 Gearabian Nights / Showdown At The Ol' Polie Corral # Rewind / Who's the Bestest of Them All / But Why? # Let's Make History / Adventure Of Space Dads / Silly Willy Day # Gotcha! / Springy Chicken / A Polie Egg-Stravaganza # Detective Polie's Cookie Caper / The Lie / Guess It's Nite Nite # When Zowie All Growed Up / Scruba-dub-dubby-A Spot In The Tubby / Hide And Go Sleep (When Zowie All Growd Up!/Scuba-Du-Dubby-A-Spot In A Tubby/Hide and Go Sleep) # Just Putting Around / Soupy Zowie And The Bogey Bot / No Hugs Please Season 4 # Family Portrait / Show And Tell / Little Helping Hand # Pretend Friend / Beddy Day For Daddy / Chunk Squarey # We Scream For Ice Cream / Pomps Up / Anchors Away # Guys and Dollies / Dingliedangliedoodle / Dancin' Machines # Bubble Trouble / Calling All Space Boys / Binky Break # Who's the Worstest? / Puzzle Peace / Robo Rangers # Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby # Treasure of the Rolie Polie Madre / Lost and Found / Zowie's Petals # Day for Night / Zowie Cycle / Mighty Olie # Space Telly / Ultra Good Space Heroes / It's a Roundi-ful Life # Cheery Spherey Day / Diary Daze / Rockabye Billy # Housey Wake Up! / Blue Coupey / Yesthankyouplease # Wheelie / Clippy Clop / Doofy Looking Olie Season 5 # Song of the Blue Fish / Lady Bug Lady Bug Fly Away Home / Bevel Beddie Bye # A Little Hero / Binky's Birthday / Hiding in Plain Sight # Making the Best of It / Superest Bot of Them All / Oh Olie, Olie It's a Wired World # Forgive And Forget It / Spot That Hero / A Jingle Jangle Wish # Dino Bots / A Couple of Good Sports / Pappy's Pals # Bots Will Be Boys / Screwy / Good Princess Zowie # Madame Bot-erfly / Boxing Day / It's Just Not Fair # Dare Ya! / Round Beard's Ghost / Screwy Day # Tug-A-Wheelie / Always Chasing Rainbows / Follow Yer Nose # Ten Foot Olie / The Big Drip / Invasion of the Ticklers! # Widget Watchers / Shippin' and Receivin' / The Bestest Field Trip of All # Blind as a Bot / Beauty and the Bot / Olie's Bot-ler # Chunk Sings the Blues / Cast Off / Orb's Well That Ends Well Season 6 # Soupey Zowie and Diaper Dyna-mo / Magnetitus / A Little Wish # Blast From The Past / Gone Screwy / Mother Giz # A Little Jingle Jangle Sparkler / A Gift For Klanky Klaus / All's Squared Away Day # Give It Back Gloomius / Olie Unsproinged / Bot O' The Housey # Gumming Up The Works / Hands Across Polieville / Rolie Polie Pop Tops # Lunchmaster 3000 / Puzzle Planet / A Totally Backwards Day # Zowie's School Daze / Beacon Blinkin' Day / When Mr. Sunny Gets Blue # Straighten Upper-er To The Rescue / The Great Manner Hunt / Polie Poppin' Day # The Secret Life Of Babies / Shhhhhh!! / The Coochie Coochie Coo Blues # Big Babies / Kooky Kites / Twin Sittin # A Polie Family Frolic # Has Anyone Seen My Coo? # Babies Go Home Other Languages French Season 1 # De toutes les couleurs/Avoir un bon copain/Le grand Chahut # Petit déjeuner surprise/Dur doudou/La cavale du dentier # La sieste de Spot/La nuit des films de monstres/Le poisson-Roi # Apprenti détective/Drôle de jardinier/La plus belle émission du monde # Mutinerie à bord/Silence on tourne/La pêche avec Pépé # Pépé a disparu/Le champion du monde à cloche-pied/Tel père tel fils # Joyeux anniversaire/Messire Rolie Polie Olie/Spot aux commandes # Destination carré ville/Zoé fait de la musique/Refus d'obéissance # Qui se ressemble s'assemble/Le vaisseau fantôme/Danse petite soeur # Après la pluie/Tel est pris qui croyait prendre/Un bruit dans la nuit # Drôles de jeux/Il y a un hic/Un bisou miraculeux # Papa et Papa bis/Quand je serai grand/Les hommes-aimants # La chasse au trésor/Pris à son propre jeu/Qui s'amuse? Season 2 # Maman est de sortie !/La Roliepathicelle/Beau n'avion # Surprise/La souricière/Vers d'autres galaxies # Ti'poisson à la maison/Comme sur des roulettes/Un cadeau exceptionnel # Où est passée Titine?/Vivement le soleil/Tout le monde à la plage # Un pépé tout neuf/La famille sens dessus dessous/À la recherche de Pépita # Au grand mot les grands remèdes/Bébé Boubi/Records exceptionnels # Petit mais pas trop/Giga-Spot/Rikiki trop petit # La légende du monstre Chocotte/La grande trouille/Zoé, reine des citrouilles # Le Miboultic/7 minutes top chrono!/Le nouveau costume d'Olie # Mission invisible/Hyper-Musclos/Les hypno-lunettes # P'tite étoile/Monsieur glaçouille/La veille de Kadodonoël # Gros dodo au Zoo/Zoé super héros/Chaque chose à sa place # Coup de balai/Comme chien et chat/Attention, la casse! Season 3 # La maison s'est enrhumée/Le château de cartes/Barbecue bongo à gogo # Engrenage toujours gagnant/Le lutin croc/La collection de Zoé # Un après-midi de chien/Le coloroactivateur/Bébé étoile # Le langage secret de Boubi/Spot tombe amoureux/Dur dur de siffler # La planète Cubic/Olie et ses sosies/Rond ou carré # Ça rafraîchit!/Les chenilles et les papillons/Camping sauvage # Le rembobinateur/Le préféré de Zoé/Une petite Zoé très curieuse # Oncle Guizmo joue et gagne/Les 1001 nuits d'Arabirondelle/Rodéo à gogo # La conquête de l'hyper jolie planète/Papas de l'espace/La journée rigolote # Un dentier à croquer/La poulette de printemps/La naissance de bébé Poussin # Olie et Zoé détectives/Petit mensonge deviendra grand/Devinez qui je suis? # Petite Zoé deviendra grande/Le bain de Spot/Une partie de cache-cache # Champion de mini-putt/Le monstre bleu/Plus de bisous! Season 4 # Photo de famille/L'exposé d'Olie/Visite intersidérale # Un copain pour rire/Zoé garde-malade/Johnny Toutcarré # La planète glacée/Oncle Guizmo n'a plus la banane/La croisière s'amuse # Olie et Billy jouent à la poupée/Vilain gros mot/Danser en s'amusant # Au secours p'tite étoile/Alerte dans l'espace/Zoé baby-sitter # Que le meilleur gagne!/La pièce de puzzle/Les super rangers # Le monstre Rouille/Maman est coincée/Flèche d'argent contre Super Buggy # Le trésor a disparu/Bravo Spot/P'tite fleur # Nuit en plein jour/ Zoé a grandi/ Le grand match # La télé veut jouer/Les super héros de l'espace/Olie disparaît # Le jour Boule Balle Boule/Le journal d'Olie/Que le spectacle commence # Repos pour tout le monde/Voiture à la rescousse/Les mots magiques # Willy baby-sitter/Clippy Clop n'a plus la pêche/La ridiculité aiguë Season 5 # Les poissons chanteurs/Maman coccinelle et son petit/Olie chez les Déquerre # Adieu Space Boy/L'anniversaire de Boubi/Zoe Reine du cache-cache # Le Grande débrouille/L'union fait la force/Papa, électricien # Pardonne à tes amis/Spot super héros/Le Mécanonoël sait tout # La Poulodinosaure/Vive le sport!/Zoé et Olie, nounous # La compétition/Freddy le nouveau copain/Zoé, princesse # Souvenirs, Souvenirs!/Billy Déménage/C'est pas juste # Un défi Stupide/Oncle Gizmo a les chocottes/Règlement de compte # Willy, Willy, Willy/À la poursuite de l'arc-en-ciel/Olie a du nez # Petit Olie veut devenir grand/La grosse fuite/L'invasion des chatouilleurs # Opération constellation/Une question de temps/Freddy, le meilleur des meilleurs? # Papa enlève ses lunettes/La belle et la grosse bête/Un robot obéissant # Le gros bouton de Johnny tout carré/L'accident/Le dernier jour d'école Season 6 # Super zoé et bébé dynamique/La magnécolite/Le voeu de Zoé # La grand-tante de Zoé/Billy contre Freddi/Les contes de la mère Gizmo # Pépé étoile/Zoé et le cadeau de Mécanonoël/La journée tous tout carré # Tristus Maxius apprend à jouer/Olie gaucher/Comme Papa # Un chewing-gum bien collant/Le magnético-minute/Le plein de bulles # La boite Master 3000/La planète puzzle/Une journée à l’envers # La rentrée des classes pour Zoé/Le pantalon d’Olie/La fête des mercis # Olie grandit/Vive les bonnes manières/La démocratie # La vie secrète des jumeaux/Dors, bébé dors/Zoé est jalouse # Zoé à la rescousse/La fête des cerfs volants/Olie et Zoé assistants de choc # La fête de la famille # Ces petits bébés sont adorables # La famille s’agrandit